Spyro Pan
Spyro the Dragon, Sparx, Crash, Coco, and Crunch Bandicoot, and Mushu take Kairi, Cynder, Tawna, John, Annabel, and Georgie Banks, Dorothy, Toto, Mary Poppins, Bert, Jack, Tai and Kari Kamiya, Agumon, Gatomon, Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Matt Ishida, Gabumon, Izzy Izumi, Tentomon, Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, Joe Kido, Gomamon, TK Takaishi-Ishida, and Patamon to the Dragon Realm where they have adventures and battle the evil Captain Swackhammer, Admiral Malefor, Assistant Captain Cortex, and their band of naughty pirates. In honor of Spyro: Reignited Trilogy. Cast Peter Pan: Spyro (The Legend of Spyro Trilogy) Extras with Spyro: Sparx (The Legend of Spyro Trilogy), Crash, Coco, and Crunch Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot), and Mushu (Mulan) Tinker Bell: Therru (Tales from Earthsea) Extra with Therru: Arren (Tales from Earthsea) Wendy Moira Angela Darling: Kairi (Kingdom Hearts 3) Extras with Kairi: Cynder (The Legend of Spyro Trilogy) and Tawna Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) John Darling: John Banks (Mary Poppins Returns) Michael Darling: Georgie Banks (Mary Poppins Returns) Extras with John and Georgie: Annabel Banks (Mary Poppins Returns) and Dorothy Gale (Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz; Emerald City hairstyle) Babysitters: Mary Poppins, Bert, Jack (Mary Poppins Returns), Tai and Kari Kamiya, Agumon, Gatomon, Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Matt Ishida, Gabumon, Izzy Izumi, Tentomon, Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, Joe Kido, Gomamon, TK Takaishi-Ishida, and Patamon (Digimon Season 1) Nana Darling: Toto Gale (Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz) George Darling: Michael Banks (Mary Poppins Returns) Mary Darling: Jane Banks (Mary Poppins Returns; As Michael's sister, since Michael is a widower in this fanmake) Captain Hook: Mr. Swackhammer (Space Jam) Extras with Swackhammer: Malefor (The Legend of Spyro Trilogy; Unlike Swackhammer, he won't be afraid of King Gator, despite being scarred) and Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot; He'll also be scared of King Gator because he got bitten by him) Mr. Smee: Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, the Komodo Brothers, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, and Rilla Roo (Crash Bandicoot; Tiny and Dingodile will turn good in the sequel) Extras with Cortex's men: Nerdlucks/Monstars (Space Jam; Same with Tiny and Dingodile) Tick-Tock the Crocodile: King Gator (All Dogs go to Heaven) Swackhammer, Malefor, and Cortex's pet: Golemon (Digimon) Lost Boys: Rex, Dweeb, Elsa, Woog, Louie, Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story), Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Allie, and Ruby (The Land Before Time franchise) Tiger Lily: Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) Extra with Mavis: Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) Indian Chief: Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) Indians: Monsters (Hotel Transylvania) Mermaids: The Disney Princesses and their lovers (They’ll treat Kairi‘s group nicely, and in the series, they'll have the magic ability to change into their human forms and back at will) Pirates: Professor Screweyes (We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story), Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin), Preed (Titan A.E.), Kahmunrah, Al Capone, Ivan the Terrible, Napoleon Bonaparte (Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian), Bowser, Bowser Jr., the Koopalings, Popple (Mario and Luigi series; Same with Tiny and Dingodile), Mojo Jojo, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), Pete (Kingdom Hearts), Fat Cat and his Gang (Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers), Ratigan, Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective; Fidget will also turn good in the sequel), Fearsome Five, Steelbeak (Darkwing Duck), Rothbart (The Swan Princess), Warren T. Rat, Digit (An American Tail), Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic; Same with Tiny and Dingodile), Judge Doom, Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit), Cat R. Waul, and T.R. Chula (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) (Drake, Steelbeak, and Napoleon can temporally fall in love with Kairi, Dorothy, and Cynder in their cloak disguises during the "Oh, My Mysterious Lady" segment) Pirate who gets killed off: Bartholomew (The Great Mouse Detective; He'll get eaten by Golemon as punishment for drunkenly calling Swackhammer a Frogfish, Malefor a Draggy, and Cortex a Crazyfish) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Meet the Banks Family and Friends Chapter 2: Meet Spyro the Dragon and his Friends/You Can Fly Chapter 3: Captain Swackhammer, Admiral Malefor, Assistant Captain Cortex, their Pirates, and King Gator/The Dragon Realm’s Greatest Criminal Minds Chapter 4: The Lost Dinosaurs and Kids/Therru Banished Chapter 5: Following the Leader/Captured by the Monsters (Spyro Pan Version) Chapter 6: Mermaids/Rescuing Mavis and Jonathan (Spyro Pan Version) Chapter 7: Swackhammer, Malefor, and Cortex's New Plot/Oh, My Mysterious Lady Chapter 8: What Made the Monster Scary/Swackhammer, Malefor, and Cortex Trick Therru Chapter 9: What a Mother Means/Captured by Swackhammer, Malefor, Cortex, and their Pirates Chapter 10: Rescue/Final Battle (Spyro Pan version) Chapter 11: Return Home/Ending (Spyro Pan version) Extra chapter: Your Mother and Mine (Alternate version) (Spyro Pan version) For gallery: Spyro Pan Gallery For sequel: Spyro Pan 2: The Dragon Realm Quest Begins For series: Spyro Pan the Series For third and final sequel: Spyro Pan 3: Year of the Dragon Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies